Jak potwór stał się człowiekiem
by Nigaki
Summary: Krótka historyjka o jednym z najważniejszych triumfów miłości, jakie miały miejsce w Supernatural. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że dostaniemy powtórkę.


Był sam, gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Stała w towarzystwie trzech innych kobiet, ale żadna nie dorównywała jej urodą. Obserwował ją przez resztę dnia, ale nie udało mu się poznać jej imienia. Gdy musiał już wracać, robił to z niechęcią. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł, że chce zostać w jednym miejscu.

Zobaczył ją znowu dwa miesiące później. Była w niebezpieczeństwie, dwóch spitych żołnierzy natknęło się na nią, gdy wracała do domu. Przyparli ją do muru i zaczęli szarpać jej sukienkę, usiłując ją z niej ściągnąć.

Poczuł dobrze mu znaną wściekłość. Zaciskając palce na broni ruszył w stronę żołnierzy i odciągnął ich od kobiety. Nie zabił ich, nie chciał tego robić na jej oczach. Nie chciał, by się go bała. Wtedy spojrzeli na siebie po raz pierwszy. Wciąż była w szoku, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego razu, kiedy ktoś obdarzył go uśmiechem w taki sposób. Nie był nawet pewny, czy sam wciąż umie się tak uśmiechać, dlatego nawet nie próbował. Bez słowa zostawił kobietę postanawiając, że jeszcze do niej wróci.

Dotrzymał obietnicy. Chodził za kobietą dzień w dzień, pilnując, czy jest bezpieczna. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie chciał, by coś jej się stało. Pragnął z nią porozmawiać, ale nie miał odwagi. Co mogłaby o nim pomyśleć? Co jak się go przestraszy? Ich ostatnie spotkanie nie zaistniało w najlepszych okolicznościach.

Gdy znów musiał opuścić miasto, myślał o niej cały czas, nie zwracał uwagi na nic. Każdy dzień z dala od niej był koszmarem, chciał cały czas być przy niej, ale jednocześnie nie za blisko. Kiedy w końcu mógł do niej wrócić, pognał na miejsce jak na skrzydłach. To był przyjemny, letni dzień. Spotkał ją w kawiarni, znowu była ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Rozmawiały i śmiały się, a on obserwował, czując jak serce wali mu w piersi. To było takie dziwne uczucie, ale przyjemne.

Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy przyjaciółki w końcu ją zostawiły. Ona też wyszła z kawiarni i ruszyła w swoja stronę. Mieszkała sama, nie wiedział, gdzie była jej rodzina. Może ojciec był na wojnie, a matka nie żyła? Może mieszkali w innym mieście?

Patrzył ze smutkiem, jak powoli się oddala. Nie szedł za nią, nie chciał jej obserwować, gdy była w domu, został więc na swoim miejscu. Powinien już odejść, nigdy nie będzie dość odważny, by z nią porozmawiać, tylko tracił tu czas i narażał ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nawet gdyby nie to i tak na nią nie zasługiwał. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, nie zasługiwał na nic.

- Dzień dobry.

Podskoczył, słysząc za sobą dobrze znajomy głos. Odwrócił się szybko i ujrzał przed sobą uśmiechniętą kobietę. Kiedy do niego podeszła? Czemu jej nie zauważył? Nikt nigdy nie był w stanie się do niego podkraść.

- Witaj – przywitał się niepewnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej z tak bliska, tylko wtedy, gdy zaatakowali ją żołnierze, ale to był już późny wieczór. Teraz wciąż było jasno i mógł bez problemu napawać się jej urodą.

- Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak mnie obserwujesz – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dzień w dzień cię widywałam, jesteś niczym cień.

Poczuł wstyd, że dał się tak zauważyć. Nie powinna się nigdy o tym dowiedzieć, to nie mogło być normalne tak obserwować samotną kobietę.

- Przepraszam – powiedział pochylając głowę. Nie chciał patrzeć jej w oczy. – Zostawię cię już.

Chciał się odwrócić i odejść, ale złapała go za ramię i zatrzymała.

- Uratowałeś mnie innego dnia – przypomniała mu, choć nie było takiej potrzeby. Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień i nigdy nie chciał go powtórzyć. Nie chciał znowu widzieć jej tak przerażonej. Żałował, że nie zabił wtedy tych żołnierzy. – Nigdy ci nie podziękowałam.

- To drobiazg.

- Nie patrzę na to w ten sposób – wyznała.

Nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jej pięknej twarzy. Uśmiechała się wciąż, co tylko sprawiało, że była jeszcze piękniejsza. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że spotka kogoś takiego, ale z drugiej strony nie miał na to zbyt wielu okazji.

- To naprawdę nic takiego – przekonywał dalej. Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, był przepełniony radością i błogim spokojem. To ona tak na niego działała.

- Mam na imię Colette Mullen – przedstawiła się. – A ty?

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim odpowiedział, był w zbyt wielkim szoku. W końcu poznał jej imię, a teraz pytała go o jego własne. Nie wiedział, czy powinien jej powiedzieć. Był w końcu potworem. Wahał się, ale jedno spojrzenie na Colette sprawiło, że nie zwracał uwagi na swoją przeszłość.

- Jestem Kain – odparł w końcu.

Bał się, że rozpozna w nim okrutnego mordercę, ale nic takiego się nie stało, uśmiechnęła się tylko radośniej. Po raz pierwszy odkąd dostał Znamię, poczuł się człowiekiem.


End file.
